2020 atlantic hurricane season (Nobody)
Idea: (If its not 2020, make it a season you can do, but you can pick the tracks, but make sure the names match for the season. May - June 2020 The first tropical storm formed in late may with the name of Arthur, Arthur most stayed off land and only caused rain in bermuda, nobody died. In early June, Bertha formed becoming a category 1 with windspeeds peaking at 85mph, and made landfall in florida killing 2 people and injuring 1, it dissipated on June 10th, Later on June 13 A tropical storm formed become Tropical storm Cristobal, It made landfall in the Lesser antillies, also on June 17, Danny formed and became a category 5 with windspeeds of 175 mph and making landfall in Yucatan at 145mph, and went as low as 909mb, Cristobal dissipated on June 17th, and Danny dissipated on June 21st after making landfall in southern mexico at 105mph, and later reformed to become part of Tropical Storm Boris in the East pacific and it peaked at 65mph, Cristobal peaked at 125mph and made a direct hit for the bahamas and caused swells in the east coast, it was retired for killing 85, and dealing 3.5 billion dollars in damages, Edouard formed on June 28th and became a category 4 peaking at 135 mph and not hitting land. July 2020 Activity increased with Edorard dissipating on July 11th, Fay formed on July 7th and became a category 5 again with windspeeds of 160mph, and making landfall in florida killing 70 and injuring over 300, it caused 78billion dollars in damages due to stalling, Later Gonzalo formed and became a category 4 with windspeeds of 155mph, it was debatably a category 5, both storms dissipated (Fay and gonzalo on July 22nd,), Gonzalo never made landfall but brought heavy rain to burmuda, and became a extropical storm on July 20th, Hanna formed on July27th and became a category 2 hurricane making landfall in louisiana killing 18, it injured nearly 50 people, and Dissipated on August 9th. August 2020 Isaias formed on August 5th and became a category 1 hurricane and causing no damage, it lastest abnormally long from August 5th - 27th. Activity was exploding with a forecast of 22 named storms, 13 hurricanes, and 8 majors from the NHC. Josephine formed on August 7th and became a Category 5 with a extremely high 190mph and 898mb, and making landfall in the yucatan, and made landfall again in texas with 145mph, and in total it killed 120+, injured over 800 and dealt over 80billion dollars in damages, Kyle formed on August 8th and dissipated on August 12th peaking at 60mph, it became a european storm with its reminates, Laura formed on August 17th and became a category 2 and made landfall in northern South america and again in panama at 85mph, it killed 17, and reformed to become tropical storm Douglas, Marco formed on August 19th and peak at 150mph, it never affected land, and then soon Nana formed on August 21th, and peaked at 45mph, and killed 1 person in the lesser antillies, it dissipated on August 23th, Meanwhile, Many weather forecasters were mindblown of such activity and many began to say it could easily hit the greek alphabet. On August 25th, Omar and Paulette formed in the Northern atlantic and both were only category 2s, but none made landfall. On August 27th, Rene formed off the west coast of africa and became the stronger storm on the planet later. On August 28th, Sally formed and became a huge category 3 nor-easter with windspeeds peaking at 120mph. September 2020 Activity would be about the same as August. Rene became a massive 200 mph hurricane with 861mb, it killed over 7,200 and did over 250BILLION dollars in damages, it dissipated on September 16th, Teddy formed on September 5th and became a category 5 with windspeeds of 180mph, it was for a day a category 5 with Rene being one, it dissipated on September 20th, and did over 8.5billion dollars in damages in the caribbean, and then on September 16th and 17th, Both Vicky and wilfred formed and one became a TS while the other was a category 4, Vicky became the cat4 and killed over 550 people and dealt over 15billion dollars in damages, Alpha formed on September 19th and peaked at 120mph in the open atlantic, Beta formed shortly after on September 22th and made landfall in spain with 115mph winds, it killed over 300 due to its rarity, and Gamma formed on September 26th when it peaked at 175mph in the open atlantic, but created gigantic swells and its 40MPH windfield was over 920miles on September 30th, Delta formed in the gulf of mexico with windspeeds of 65mph, and lasting 8 days dissipating on October 5th, Epsilon formed september 30th with 40mph at peak and 1,000mb. October 2020, November, December, and January 2021. Activity began to decrease. Epsilon dissipated on October 6th in the caribbean, and Zeta formed on October 2nd and became the final Major hurricane with 150mph, and it killed nearly 80 people, it dealt over 1 billion dollars in damages, Eta formed on October 17th and peaked at 110mph, and made landfall in texas, Theta formed on October 26th, and made landfall in texas at 105mph, it stalled over several states and caused of 14billion dollars in damages, it was huge, it dissipated on November 4th, Iota formed on November 1st killing 7 in puerto rico, it peaked at 90mph and dissipated on November 8th, Kappa Formed on November 10th and stay in the open atlantic, it peaked at 100mph, it dissipated on November 21st, Lambda formed on November 29th and peak at 85mph, it was final hurricane of the season. On december 3rd, Mu formed and became a large extropical storm with 60mph, it died out of December 11th. Nu and Xi (2020-21) Nu formed on December 26th with Xi, they both peaked at 55mph, and Xi dissipated on January 4th, Nu dissipated on January 8th. Stats: 400+ace, 20,500+ dead, over 440billion dollars in damages, and over 8000 injured, Next season had 12 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 majors. 35 named storms, 0 TS’s were Unnamed. Aftermath Due to the excessive activity, there was a possibility of adding Z to the final letter but it never happened. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season